Protect Her, I'll Get to Her Soon
by RagxxDoll
Summary: When Gibbs' new girlfriend's apartment is ransacked, with a letter telling Gibbs he'll get to Jess soon, will Gibbs be able to save his love or will he lose another women hes fallen for? R&R please? chapter 12 has a crossover with BONES!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I have to admit," started NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, staring down at the petite blonde in front of him. She cocked her head, staring up at him anxiously. "You're not my normal type,"

"And that is?" Jess Warner whispered, leaning against the door to her apartment, 6C. Jethro smiled and brought a hand to a stand of her hair, holding it.

"Redheads," he admitted. Jess smiled, shaking her head. "What?"

"For a split second, I thought you were going to tell me men were your kind," She laughed, reaching into her bag to pull out her keys. Jethro laughed, but he wasn't sure what he should be laughing at.

"No, no, definitely not," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jess looked up at Jethro.

"Is this where I invite you in?" Jess smiled seductively.

"No, no," Jethro said, but soon realized he had spoken too soon. "I have to be up at zero five hundred," Jethro said as Jess unlocked her door. She looked over at him, face showing obvious confusion. "Five A.M,"

"Couldn't you have just said that? I'm studying to be a scientist, not a marine," Jess said with a smile. "Though I think I would look damn good in that uniform," She pushed open her door and stared at Jethro. "So assuming that you don't have a case to work on in the next seventy two to ninety six hours, would you like to go to dinner on Saturday?"

"I would love that," Jethro said, leaning down to place a simple, small kiss on her lips. "Good night Jess,"

"Good night, Jethro," she whispered, leaning up to give him her own kiss. She slid into her apartment, smiling as she stood against her door.

Jess stepped out of her bedroom, running a hand through her hair. She sat on her couch, turning on the T.V. Agent Fornell was on the eleven o'clock news, talking about a case that Jethro and NCIS had solved but he was talking all the credit for.

"Pompous asshole," Jess mumbled out loud, opening the book, the words running together. She threw the books across the couch, laying her head on the arm. She couldn't get her mind off of Jethro. She felt strange; Jethro was sixteen years her senior, definitely not her normal type. Jess looked over at her house phone, clenching her fists and cracking her knuckles before pouncing on the phone. It rang four times before going to voicemail.

"Hey, Jethro. It's me… me meaning Jess… I don't really know why I'm calling… I just… don't like being away from you… um call me when you get this… bye…" Jess threw her phone over with her book at the other end of the couch. She tapped her fingers on her knee, looking around her apartment and then looked to her T.V.

Jess looked back at her door, frowning. She could have sworn she heard what sounded like her door being opened or at least an attempt at her door being opened.

Jess sighed and stood up, laughing at her paranoia. She went to her kitchen and started pouring herself a cup of cold coffee. She placed it in the microwave and tapped her fingers again. The microwave beeped and Jess pulled out the cup, running a hand through her hair as she waited for it to cool.

The sound of the doorknob jiggling made Jess look at her door. Knowing now this wasn't her paranoia, she walked to her door to look through the peephole. She saw someone trying to pick her lock. Panicking, Jess secured the chain and ran to her bedroom. At that moment, the phone started to ring and her front door opened.

"Help me!" She yelled into the phone as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Jess what's wrong?" Asked Jethro.

"Someone broke in my house!" Jess yelled.

"I'll be right there, don't move Jess,"

"Ms. Warner?" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo started. Jess looked up, Jethro's jacket falling off her arms, Jethro promptly sliding it back up.

"It's Jess. Ms. Warner is my unmarried 45 year old sister,"

"Jess… can you run through your night for me?" Agent DiNozzo asked. He looked over at Gibbs, not sure he was doing this the way Gibbs wanted him to.

"Um I was in… my school's lab until 7:30… my professor can vouch for that… and then my boyfriend came to get me…"

"Name?" DiNozzo asked. Jess and Jethro looked up at him strangely. "Just a formality"

"NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. If you would like to question him, he's sitting right next to me,"

"Where did you two go?"

"Miguelos… it's this genius Italian restaurant… it's my favorite and I had a big test today so Jethro took me out to celebrate… anyway… we left about nine, nine thirty. The concierge should confirm that. Marge. Jethro dropped me off at my apartment at about 10:15 ish… I took a short bath…"

"Can anyone clarify that?" Jethro stood up, staring at DiNozzo.

"I was referring to the time you dropped her off, boss," DiNozzo said, but Jethro continued to stare.

"Jethro?" Jess whispered, causing him to look down. She had her hand held out; Jethro took it and sat next to her.

"I came back to my living room and turned on TV… it was a little after eleven… Agent Fornell was on the news… I tried reading but couldn't concentrate… so I called Jethro… hoping for some company… but he didn't answer. After that I had though I heard my door being opened…"

"Did you check it out?"

"No I saw nothing at my door or any signs so I ignored it and went for a drink… Then I heard it again so I looked in my peephole and I saw that someone was trying to pick my lock so I secured my door with the chain and ran to my room"

"But you didn't call the cops?"

"No sir, at the moment Jethro returned my phone call"

"And you told him?"

"Yes and he came right over. My intruder was gone… apartment ransacked… I don't why anyone would have gone through my apartment… I'm a science major wanting to be a forensic scientist,"

"You are also seeing an NCIS Special Agent?" DiNozzo said, nodding towards Gibbs.

"You think someone is trying to get to Jethro though me?" asked Jess, frowning.

"Why not? Unless you have something to admit to?" DiNozzo asked. Gibbs shot up, yet again.

"Jethro," Jess said, standing to grab his arm. Jethro looked down at her. "I'm scared," she whispered. Jethro nodded and pulled her to him.

"Nothing will happen to you, Jess," He whispered, rubbing her back.

"Tony," Officer David said, handing him a piece of paper.

"O…Oh… Gibbs it's addressed to you," Tony handed it to Gibbs.

You can't protect your little girlfriend forever Agent Gibbs. Protect her; I'll get to her soon.

"Oh god," Jess said, her face paler then normal.

"You're staying with me until we catch this son of a bitch," Jethro said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You're building a boat by hand… with no power tools?" Jess asked, watching Gibbs as he sanded wood with his bare hands. Jess picked up her beer, taking a swig.

"Yep," Jethro said. Jess watched as his muscles rippled with each push of the sand. Jess crossed her legs, taking another drink of her beer.

"That… is really sexy Jethro," Jess said. Jethro craned his neck back, smiling at Jess.

"You look nice in my clothing," Jethro said, standing in front of Jess. She smiled and uncrossed her legs.

"They're pretty comfortable too," His phone rang and Jess groaned, jumping down from the table. Jethro crossed the room and answered his phone.

"Yeah. Gibbs,"

"She does look nice… she looks really good in your clothes," an anonymous voice said.

"Who is this?" Gibbs said. They were in the basement, no windows or anyway for anyone to see them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm in charge here, Agent Gibbs,"

"No I am," Gibbs said and hung up. "Come on Jess. Grab my gun from the kitchen,"

"Where are we going Jethro?" Jess asked, running up the stairs as Jethro followed. He shut off the light then slammed the door behind them.

"NCIS, Jess. I'm getting my car. Move fast," Jethro said, walking towards the door. Jess reached for Gibbs gun. Shivers ran up her back and she shook her head. She signed and then ran outside to Gibbs' car. She hadn't bothered to put her shoes on.

When she got in the car, Gibbs had just shut his phone.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"DiNozzo is getting McGee and Abby to the lab," Jethro said, revving that engine.

"Why are you bringing them in?" Jess asked, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Abby is the best at finding any evidence on any surface and McGee might be able to trace that call,"

Jethro slammed on the pedal, causing Jess to grab her seat in shock. Jess had been slightly aware of Jethro's…fast…scary driving but had never been in the car when it happened.

"Jethro! Going fast enough?" Jess yelled.

"I'm not taking any chances on you, Jess" He said, quickly and briefly glancing at Jess. He quickly turned his eyes back to the road, to make sure they don't die.

"Jethro…"

"What?" he said.

"I don't think I have ever been more happy then right now to have you by my side," As soon as she said it, she laughed. "That's so goddamn cheesy I could shoot myself,"

"Don't even joke about dying. I like you too much to lose you right now," said Gibbs, taking one hand off the wheel to hold Jess' hand.

"I like you too, Jethro," She smiled and squeezed his hand, biting her lips to hold back tears as he pulled into the NCIS parking lot.

He opened his door, slamming it so hard it shook the car. He walked over to Jess' door and opened, getting on one knee to hold her hand. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Jess,"

"I know, Jethro… it's still scary to know someone wants to… hurt me…" Jess said, shaking her head, looking down at Jethro and her hand.

"We don't know what they want yet, Jess," he said, leaning up to place his forehead on hers.

"They want me, Jethro. They made it clear in their note," Jess whispered.

Jess could feel Jethro's hot unsteady breath on her lips, could feel his chest moving.

"Gibbs! I can't believe someone would want to hurt you!" Someone yelled from behind them. Jethro turned his head around to look at Goth Scientist Abby Sciuto. Jess felt a pang in her stomach, like someone had punched her.

When Jethro talked about Abby, it was with a sense of adoration and pride, but Jethro had failed to mention how beautiful she was.

"Hey Abby," he said, getting up to hug Abby. "Thanks for coming so quick. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important," Abby looked at Jess with shock.

"No, Gibbs. My job is the most important thing to me," Abby pulled away from Gibbs. "Hi, I'm Abby," she said to Jess, who was slowly climbing out of the car.

"I'm Jess Warner, Jethro's girlfriend, and who the crazies want," Jess said nervously. She held her hand out to Abby, who laughed and pushed it away before hugging her. "Oh… hi?"

"Abby, please don't scare her away," Jethro said. Abby pulled away, smiling.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Can we go inside? I'm freezing," Jess mumbled. Jethro nodded and put his arm around Jess, pulling her close to give her some warmth.

Abby looked down at Jess' attire; Jethro's shirt and boxers. Raising her eyebrow, Abby wondered how long they had been together.

Jethro got her a pass badge and led her to the squad room, where Special Agent Timothy McGee was working.

"McGee, got anything for me?" Jethro said, leading Jess to his desk.

"Yeah, boss. I was able to trace the phone call, but you're not going to like where it came from," McGee said. He clicked a few buttons on his keyboard and brought the results up on the plasma. Gibbs turned on his own computer and got out a blanket for Jess before looking up at the plasma.

"No," Gibbs whispered, staring at the address.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Jethro…" Jess whispered. Jethro turned around to look at her. "It came… from inside your house?"

"McGee, I want a bunch of Agents at my house. Tell them to go through everything there, even my basement, but if there is any damage to _Kelly_ at all, I will hurt them," Jethro said. "Jess, with me," He said

"Where are we going?" Jess asked, running to catch up to Jethro.

"To Abby to see if she has anything," he said, standing at the elevator.

"Okay… well…" Jess stopped, swallowing. The elevator door opened and Jess stood in a corner, wrapping her arms around herself. The doors shut and the elevator started moving down. Jethro reached out and turned off the elevator to stand in front of Jess.

"That son of a bitch was in my house, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm, not going to let anything hurt you," Jethro put his hands on Jess' sides, holding her close.

"It's not that Jethro," Jess said, shaking her head. Jethro frowned. "It's just a stupid girl insecurity thing. Don't worry about it," She smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Women," he mumbled, turning the elevator back on. Jess laughed and wrapped her arms around Jethro. She started to massage the small of Jethro's back. Jethro sighed and laid his head back.

"Does that feel good, Jethro?" She teased. Jethro nodded and looked down at Jess.

"You are an evil, evil little girl,"

"You are very tense,"

"And you two are in a public elevator," Abby said from behind them. Jess turned around, blushing deeply.

"Hi, Abby. Got anything for me?" Jethro said no hint of embarrassment in his face at all. He grabbed Jess' hand and dragged her out to Abby's lab.

"Plastic Death!" Jess exclaimed as soon as they entered.

"You like them?" Abby questioned. Jess nodded. "Awesome"

"Abby," Gibbs said.

"Sorry. I pulled two partials from the note and I'm running them through A.F.I.S and C.O.D.I.S. Haven't gotten anything yet," Abby said, turning around to look at the stuff from Jess' apartment. "I'm still dusting most of this stuff. But so far, I've watched two prints to you and Gibbs. I pulled another one but it's not enough even to make a partial match,"

"Thanks, Abby. Ducky in yet?" Jethro asked, grabbing Jess' hand to pull her to the elevator.

"You don't have a body, why would you need to go to Autopsy," Abby said. Jess' head shot up.

"Autopsy?" Jess whispered.

"Ducky also does psychological autopsies too. There won't be a body there," Jethro said reassuringly. Jess loved over at Abby, eyes begging.

"Can I stay with Abby?" Jess whispered. Jethro looked back at Abby, who nodded.

"I don't care. Jess, I'll be back very, very quickly," Jethro said and started to move quickly.

"Jethro!" Jess yelled, walking quickly to catch up to Jethro.

"Yes?" he whispered. Jess leaned up and planted a deep slow kiss on him. Jethro was stunned for a moment but slowly began to kiss back. Jess brought her hands to his neck, squeezing gently, holding him closer to her.

Jethro finally pulled away, gasping for air.

"What was that for, Jess?" he whispered.

"I hate being away from you, Jethro, even more knowing someone is after me. If there is even a small chance that this might be the last time I kiss you, I want that kiss on your lips forever." Jess said.

"That… will not be our last kiss… ever…" Jethro whispered, placing kisses on her head. "I will make this trip as quick as I can, I promise" he said and left Jess with Abby.

"So, why am I just now hearing of you?" Abby asked, dusting a book from Jess' extensive collection.

"I'm guessing because Jethro wishes to keep his private life private. I'm not sure, really," Jess said.

"Have you heard of any of us before?" Abby asked, using a piece of adhesive tape to get the fingerprints.

"Yes, I have heard of you and Ducky in detail and a little bit of Tony and McGee. We don't really discuss work," Jess replied, watching Abby scan print after print.

"What about me?"

"I was scared to meet you because of how adoration and pride in his face when he talks about you. I didn't think you'd like me, or approve of me," Jess confessed.

"Aw, really?" Abby said. "I didn't know Gibbs loves me that much"

"He looks at you as a daughter Abby," Jess said, rubbing her legs.

"That's so sweet! Are you cold Jess?"

"Freezing. Got any pants I could borrow?" Jess asked. Abby grinned evilly. "Comfy as Jethro's boxers are they aren't very warm. I'm surprised _he_ isn't cold all the time," Abby went to her back room.

"I have pants, but a shirt goes with them… the shirt isn't very warm but I could get you a jacket or Jethro would give you his,"

"My arms never get cold, just my legs," said Jess.

"That is hinky," Abby said, handing her the outfit.

"Abby, could your clothes be any tighter!?" yelled Jess.

"Chill! On the bright sight, Gibbs will probably have you on my lab floor," Abby said, coming into the room. Abby had given Jess skin tight black TRIPP pants fully quipped with chains and zippers.

"Could we get the chains off?" Jess asked, moving slowly. "Pants shouldn't make noises when I move," Abby laughed at Jess and went to help her get the chains off.

"What did you do to my girlfriend Abby?" Jethro asked from the door.

"Gibbs!"

"Jethro"

Jethro leaned against the door frame, smiling with a cup of coffee

"I… I was cold and Abby and pants and stop looking at me like that Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You're freaking me out" Jess said, crossing her arms over the corset that barely covered anything.

"Did Ducky say anything?" asked Abby.

"Got any enemies Jess?" Jethro asked, walking slowly but closer to Jess.

"A few… buy none who know about you… Do you think it's a personal vendetta?"

"Ducky does and Ducky is good. Did you do anything other then give my girlfriend a make-over?" Jethro asked.

"I got three unidentified prints. A.F.I.S and C.O.D.I.S haven't gotten anything but as I always, I will not stop. I like your girlfriend Gibbs," said Abby.

"Thanks I do too. Let's go Jess," Jethro said, taking Jess' hand and heading down to the elevator. "Abby didn't force this outfit on you did she?"

"No. I asked. Stupid of me yes but---" the elevator stopped and Jethro slammed her on the wall. "Ow. Might I ask why?"

"You look so **hot**" Jethro said. Jess smiled and pushes against him.

"Someone is trying to hurt me and you're thinking of having sex with me?" Jess asked, tilting her head.

"In my defense, it would take both our minds off of this," Jethro said. Jess smiled and shimmied out from behind Jethro to turn back on the elevator. Jethro groaned and it back off.

"Jethro, I would love to make love to you but I am a traditional girl and traditional girls do not make love in an elevator."

"How about an autopsy table?" Jethro asked. Jess looked a Jethro frowning. She turned it back on and lay against Jethro.

"Do you think Tony has something for us?" Jess asked.

"Oh, he better," Jethro said as the door opened.

"Hey boss, just coming to find you," Tony started but trailed off while looking at Jess. Jethro frowned and whacked Tony upside his head.

"Got anything for me?" Jethro said, walking to the squad room, letting Jess sit on his deak.

"I checked Jess' phone records and noticed **lots** of calls from a man named Albert James… who would he happen to be?" Tony asked. Jethro crossed her arms and looked at his girlfriend, eyes narrowed.

"He's just this guy at school whose jealous cause I'm smarter then him. He calls me late at night hoping to wake me up cause he knows I can't go back to sleep after being waken up. He's harmless, Jethro, Agent DiNozzo,"

"Bring him in," Jethro said. When all Tony did was stare at him, he barked; "NOW!"

"On it boss," Tony yelled and ran out with McGee in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"He looks scary in there" Jess whispered. Mossad/NCIS Officer Ziva David stood next to her, watching as Jethro sat across from Albert James; Jess' sworn enemy.

"He has interesting interrogation techniques but it always breaks the dirtbags," Ziva said.

"That's good… but I can't imagine Albert having anything to do with this," Jess crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"Sometimes, Jess, it's the ones you don't except," Ziva replied. Jess took a long staggering breath and focused on Albert James and Jethro.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs opened the door to interrogation with force. He already didn't like this guy for what he was doing to Jess, but Jethro knew he had to attempt to keep his personal feelings about the case to himself.

"Why am I here? I've been here for two hours. Do you know who I am? I'm Albert James. My father is very powerful and will not appreciate---"

"Shut up," Gibbs said tapping his fingers on his temple. He pulled out pictures of Jess' apartment after it had been ransacked.

"What's this?" Albert asked, looking through the photos. Jethro looked at him, not buying the 'I don't know' look. He pulled out a picture of Jess standing in the apartment. "Oh. Her. Is this her apartment? What does she have to do with this? Look whatever happened to her; the bitch probably deserved it,"

"The bitch is Jess Warner, my girlfriend. Her place was ransacked and then she was harassed by a phone call telling her how good she looked at the moment," Jethro said. "Where were you between 11:00 and 12: 30?"

"Home. My father can confirm it," Albert said, crossing his arms.

"You've placed a call to Jess Warner every morning at 2:30 for the past two weeks. Why?" Jethro asked. He couldn't help but wonder how many of these nights they had spent together.

"I over heard her saying that once she wakes up even for a minute, she can't go to sleep. Graduation and finals are soon and I want to be number one. So I call her late at night in hopes to get her awake and keep her up. There is no crime in that,"

"Harassment is. I need a handwriting sample and fingerprints from you" Jethro handed Albert a piece of paper and a pen, with instructions on what to write.

"No way. Not without a warrant,"

"That's great, cause I have one," Jethro produced a warrant. Albert sighed and gave in.

"If someone wants to hurt Warner, like really hurt her, check out Marina Sanchez. More then once she said she wants Warner dead. Jess turned her in for cheating,"

Jethro looked back at the glass, frowning.

"Well Abby?" Jethro snapped impatiently. Jess stood at the door, too scared to get too close to Jethro. Although Jess knows he would never lay a hand on her, she still found herself scared out of her mind.

"Some of the letters match but not all. See the 'O' in 'protect' on the note in Jess' apartment and the one in the sample?" Jethro nodded. "Exact match, but 'O' is common. 'G' however isn't. See how 'G' is incomplete in 'Agent Gibbs' and 'get'?" Abby stopped to take a breath. "They're completed in the sample. Too many anomalies to tell Gibbs. Sorry,"

"Good job Abby," Gibbs went to leave but stopped in front of Jess. "Stay in here with Abby,"

"Jethro I'm sorry I didn't mention Marina. I forgot about her!"

"Who else did you 'forget' about, Jessica?" Jethro hissed. Jess fringed at the sound of her full name dripped in acid from Jethro.

"My brother Maxwell. He's ten years older then me, unmarried and always hated me. When I told my brother I was dating a Marine, they were proud of me and Max was pissed that I 'stole his thunder' over something," Jess sniffled, voice breaking. "He still lives with my parents, Jethro" Jess kept her eyes on the ground. Jethro nodded, walking out without a kiss on the forehead. As soon as Gibbs left, Jess broke. She fell to the floor, sobbing. Abby rushed over.

"Shh… it's okay. Gibbs will get over it. He'll forgive you,"

"Ziva, run down Marina Sanchez, Tony Maxwell Warner," Jethro barked, entering the squad room.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" McGee asked.

"Find out who made that call!"

"Gibbs, where is Jess?" Tony asked. Jethro looked at Tony with a look that just said 'no'. "Never mind, boss,"

"Jethro," Donald "Ducky" Mallard said, coming from the elevator. "I just came from visiting Abigail and meeting your new girlfriend, Jessica, who I must say is very gorgeous. Good pick. Anyway, Abigail asked me to tell you that James' prints match nothing except a book, which Jessica was able to explain to us,"

"Why didn't she tell me that herself?"

"Well… she's quite… well pissed at you is the way to put it. And Jessica is very upset. Had to write down everything she wanted to say. Jethro, what did you do to her?" Jethro felt a pang in his heart. Sure he was mad at Jess for not telling him, but he didn't think snapping at her upset her that bad.

"How do you know it was me, Duck?"

"The looked in her eyes told me. Only someone who she loved very much could have made this upset." Jethro sighed and stood up.

"I'll go talk to her. Thanks Ducky,"

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled. Gibbs turned around. "Marina Sanchez got expelled from cheating on an exam last semester. After which, she became obsessed with getting Jess expelled. Made complaints, accused her of cheating, said she was sleeping with the Dean and her professor. She sounds promising"

"Find her and bring her in. DiNozzo?"

"Uh… boss. I can't find Maxwell Warner," Tony admitted.

"Jess said he still lived at hoe," Jethro said, walking over to Tony, writing down the number in an 'Abby' fashion

"Thanks boss"

"McGee?"

"The phone is a pre-paid disposable one. I've contacted convenience stores and asked if anyone fitting James' description brought one recently. All sad no," McGee said. Jethro stared at him. "I'll call back with descriptions of Maxwell and Marina,"

Jethro went straight to Abby's lab.

"Where is she Abby?"

"Why do you want to know, Special Agent Gibbs?" Abby snapped. "You're the one who upset her like this."

"Abby… I want to make it up to her… Please,"

"Well since you said please… no"

"Abby, its okay," Jess said from the door to the back room. Jess, who had switched back to Jethro's clothing, had obviously been crying for some time. Her hair was sticking up and her make up was running down her cheeks.

Jethro walked over to her and they went into the room, hand in hand. Jethro massaged her hand, smiling at her. Jess smiled and led Jethro to the very back couch where they weren't visible.

"I'm sorry," Jethro said.

"Never apologize, Jethro, it's a sign of weakness. And I'm the one who's sorry. I should have told you about Marina and Albert. I know you would have wanted to know," Jess laid her head on Jethro's shoulder. She leaned over and rubbed his knee.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I don't want to lose you, Jess. We're bringing in Marina and your brother," he said, placing a hand on her knee.

"I hope you find who did this Jethro. I hate being scared" Jess scoffed, laying her head in the crook of Jethro's neck. "How is that you don't wear cologne but yet you smell so good,"

"Sawdust," he mumbled, leaning back on the couch. Jess laughed and looked at Jethro. Jethro pulled he rover his lap, staring down at her. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck, almost in a bridal way.

"Jethro?" Jess mumbled, leaning closer and closer to his mouth.

"Yeah?" he whispered, running his hand up her leg and into the boxers that barely covered her legs, slipping a hand in slowly. Jess gasped and exhaled deeply.

"Oh… Jethro," she whispered, leaning her head back, licking her lips.

"What were you going to say?" Jethro mumbled, his hand moving quicker.

"I lo—"

"Boss, we got Marina in interga--- oh god!" Tony said, covering his eyes. Jess sighed, whimpering softly.

"I'll be there. What about Maxwell?

"McGee is getting him… I'm uh… going to leave" Tony left and Jethro pulled out his hand.

"I hate him," Jess whispered. Jethro nodded and moved from under her.

"I've got to integrate her," said Jethro. Jess sat up.

"I want to watch. See what she says about me," Jethro looked at her oddly. "And seeing you aggressive makes me **hot**," Jethro chuckled and placed a long deep sensual kiss on her lips.

"Let's go," Jethro said, taking her hand and leading her out. "Oh what were you going to say?"

"Nothing important," Jess lied. She couldn't tell him that she has fallen in love with him. It wouldn't work.

"Ziva and Tony are in there already. Don't talk to Tony," Jethro kissed her quickly and went to question Marina Sanchez.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

"Marina Sanchez… do you remember Jessica Warner?" Jethro asked, sitting across from Marina.

"Of course. The bitch got me expelled" Marina snapped.

"For cheating on a major exam," Gibbs said. He pulled put three picture of Jess' apartment.

"So? She had no right. Ain't like I was cheating off her? What's this?"

"Pictures of a crime scene," Gibbs laid out the last picture, one of Jess in the ransacked apartment.

"Hey I didn't break in the apartment of that bitch. If I did, she wouldn't be alive,"

"That's right, you threatened her a lot. You tried multiple times, with no success, to get her expelled as well. Claims of cheating, sleeping with the Dean and her professor" Jethro said, looking down at the file.

"No one believed that Jess was nothing but a goody-goody bitch. Everyone hated her. She was too damn smart." Marina said, shaking her head. "She thought she was better then everyone too. Little bitch. Whatever happened to her, she deserved."

"Where were you between 10:30 and 12:30?" Jethro asked. Marina looked as though she was thinking.

"I don't remember," she admitted.

"Mm. I have a warrant for your fingerprints and a handwriting sample," Jethro handed her a piece of paper.

"Whatever. If you want someone, check out her brother. He hated her more than I do,"

"What's your relationship to Albert James?" Jethro asked.

"He's worse then Jess, except she is smarter then him. He thinks he's Gods gift to women" Marina, replied, handing Agent Gibbs the sample. Jethro got up and walked out.

"Give me something Abby" Jethro said.

"Marina's 'G's and 'E's are an exact match. Both incomplete and the A's match too. Marina definitely wrote the letter" Abby said, smiling. Jethro smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good job Abby. What about the fingerprints." Jethro continued. Jess leaned against the edge of Abby's desk next to Jethro, still in his clothing, rearing from the interrogation and the incident before.

"It's possible that her fingerprint is the one on the note" Abby said.

"Possible Abby?" Jess asked. Jethro looked over at her. "Sorry Jethro. I'll shut up" Jethro smiled and squeezed her hand and then turned back to Abby.

"Possibly Abby?" Jethro asked. Abby smiled at the DiNozzo moment.

"Her prints look like a match, but the prints on the notes are too smudged to tell. I'm sorry, Gibbs," Abby said.

"It's alright, Abby," Gibbs said. "Let's go, Jess," Jess smiled at Abby, walking hand in hand with Gibbs.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked once they got in the elevator.

"Squad room then observation. Tony is going to interrogate your brother,"

Jess blushed deeply at the thought of Tony, who had walked in on her and Jethro, talking to her brother.

"Can't Ziva do it?" Jess asked.

"She doesn't do interrogations without inflicting pain," Jethro said, pushing the button.

"Can't Ziva do it?" Jethro chuckled, leaning over to turn press the emergency stop button. "What?"

"What were you going to say before Tony walked in?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing important" Jess lied again.

"Jessica," Jethro said. Unlike the last time he used her full name, this was dipped in love, not acid,

"I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs,"

Jethro didn't say anything. Instead, he picked up Jess wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her against the wall, kissing her deeply.

Jess realized, after they started sliding to the floor, layers of clothing peeling off, that he silently said "I love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

"Hello! I've been in here for two hours! What's going on!?" Maxwell Warner, in Klingon uniform, yelled at the door way mirror.

"Where is Gibbs?" McGee asked, looking at Tony.

"He was going to Abby's last time I saw him," Tony replied. "Bow chica bow bow"

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Well I interrupted Gibbs and Jess fooling around so maybe they were--- he's right behind me isn't he?" Ziva nodded, giggling.

"We were doing that DiNozzo?" Jethro asked, Jess giggling behind him.

"Um…um…" Tony stumbled. "Shouldn't you be integrating Warner boss?"

"Nope. You are," Jethro told Tony, pulling up a chair for Jess.

"Oh Jethro, I don't know if I CAN sit" Jess teased, kissing Jethro's cheek. Tony smiled, winking at McGee and Ziva. Jethro smiled and slid his arm around Jess' waist.

"What are you waiting for DiNozzo?" Jethro snapped. Tony ran out, almost screaming. "McGee go find out where Marina Sanchez was the night of the break in. Ziva get a warrant for Sanchez's' apartment,"

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because Marina is the one who wrote the note" Jethro said.

"Oh… on it boss" Ziva said, McGee and her exiting observation. Jethro sat in the chair he pulled out for Jess and pulled her on his lap.

"Jethro," Jess whispered.

"Watch your brother. After this, I'm taking you home to get clothes and to eat something,"

"Yes sir," she whispered seductively and looked back at her brother.

"Maxwell Warner" Tony started.

"What did my sister do?" Maxwell asked.

"Someone broke in her house, basically tore it apart and left this note at her house. You're one of the only people who know about Agent Gibbs and your sister" Tony produced the note left for Jethro.

"This handwriting is too girly to me mine. Did Jess say I did this? I'll admit we don't get along but…" Tony raised his hand to stop Maxwell.

"As I said your one of the only people who knows about Agent Gibbs and your sister. After the break in, Gibbs took your sister to his house and then someone called him at HIS house on HIS **home** phone to tell him Jess looked good in his clothing" Tony yelled at him. Jethro was impressed, he had been teaching Tony something.

"And you think it was me? That's sick!"

"No one knows about your sister and Agent Gibbs but her family! And your name has been mentioned to us before! Did you or did you not break in your sisters house?!"

"I didn't!"

"Did you or did you not call Agent Gibbs at his house to tell him how good your sister looks in his clothes!"

"Yes! Yes I called Agent Gibbs! It was a prank! I knew Jess was freaked out and I wanted to scare her!" Gibbs could feel himself fuming, having to squeeze the sides of his chair to refrain from jumping into the glass and killing Maxwell. Jess sat with her jaw dropped, almost to the floor.

"How did you know about the break in if you didn't do it!?"

"Jess called mom and dad. They were talking about it. I just wanted to scare her"

"And really piss off my boss. Agent Gibbs does not take well to the people he loves being threatened"

"I'm sorry" Maxwell said, looking at the two way mirror. Jess shook her head, sniffling.

"What phone did you make the call from?"

"A disposable cell phone in my room. It's on the drawer next to my bed"

"Do you know who broke in?"

"I had to be Albert James or Marina Sanchez… it just has to be"

"Wait!" Jess yelled, jumping from Jethro's lap.

"What?" Jethro asked, still fuming. He stayed in the chair, scared to find out what would happen if he stood up just yet.

"I saw someone trying to pick my lock but I don't think they were wearing gloves. There should be prints right?" Jethro nodded.

"We need to get to Abby," Jethro said, opening the door. "You are a genius, Jess," he kissed her and they found their way to the elevator, the exact elevator they had come from. "Abby!" Jethro barked; Abby came out from her office, Caf-Pow in hand.

"Yeah Gibbs?"

"Did someone dust the doorknob for prints," Abby turned around to check her inventory.

"No Gibbs but if you bring me one" Abby looked up, but Gibbs was gone. "I'll match it… I hate it when he does that… you'd think that having a girlfriend would end that leaving unannounced thing"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Jess and Jethro showed up at Jess' apartment, Jess still unsure how this will turn out.

Her own brother had made that phone, just to scare her, but how did he know what they were talking about? It just didn't add up. Nothing did anymore.

If her brother had made the phone call, but hadn't broken in her house, then why did they happen in the same day? Did they even have anything to do with each other?

"Jethro, I've been thinking… what if the two incidents had nothing to do with each other? What if they aren't connected?" Jess asked, walking down the hallway to her apartment. "What if it is just a coincidence?"

"I don't believe in coincidences Jess, you know that," Jethro said, glancing back to make sure she was keeping up.

"Just because you don't believe in them Jethro, doesn't mean hey don't exist," Jess said. They rounded the corner, stopping when they heard someone in the room, the crime scene tape ripped off. "Jet—"

"Shh. Don't say a word, Jess. Stay right behind me" Jethro whispered. Jess almost glued herself to Jethros' back. Jethro walked into her living room, still ransacked but empty. "Living room is clear," he said, moving to her kitchen as she went to her bedroom. "Kitchen is clear. You okay Jess?" Silence. "Jess?"

"My bedroom isn't clear Jethro!" Jess yelled.

"I told you to shut up, bitch!" a strangely familiar voice snapped. Jethro moved quickly, gun cocked and held out.

"NCIS Federal Agent!" Jethro yelled, coming the in room. A woman stood, holding Jess by the hair, gun pointed to her forehead. Jethro frowned, recognizing the woman.

"Hello Special Agent Gibbs. Nice to see you again," the woman said, pulling Jess' hair. Jess cried out, although Jethro knew having her hair pulled her on. Although a gun to the face probably doesn't. "Don't you remember me? I'm Muriel Sanchez. You have my baby sister in custody"

"How did you get out of jail?"

"Good behavior. It's funny Jethro. Your little girlfriend got my sister expelled and you put me in jail. And I get to make both of you pay for it," Muriel cocked her pistol, but Jess had raised her arm and slammed her fist down on Muriel's elbow crook… thing. Muriel dropped her gun, screaming. Jethro ran over to Jess, engulfing her in a hug.

"She could have killed you, Jess" He mumbled, her hair in his mouth.

"I didn't want to listen to her bull. You should arrest her" Jess mumbled. Jethro nodded and pulled out his handcuffs.

"Muriel Sanchez, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, attempted murder, another count of breaking and entering, another count of attempted murder, and I'm sure I'll find something else. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law—"

Jess looked into the two way mirror, watching Ziva David sat into the eyes of Muriel Sanchez. Although Jess was happy she had been caught, it was still unnerving that someone wanted to **kill** her.

Jethro stood behind her, hands on her stomach, head on her shoulder. Jethro couldn't believe that he could have lost another woman he loved because of his job. It was fair to him, or to Jess. He knew what he had to do, but couldn't do it now. Definitely not.

"What were you doing in Jess Warner's apartment?" Ziva asked.

"I wanted to kill her," Muriel said. She started to bite at her fingernail. The Mossad turned NCIS Officer was scaring her.

"Why?" Ziva asked. "Jess didn't do anything to you"

"She got my baby sister expelled. That ain't right" Muriel said, shaking her head. "And that damn boyfriend of hers… Gibbs put me in jail"

"For murder?"

"It was self-defense!"

"That's what they all say" Ziva mumbled. "So, you got your sister to give you Jess' address"

"No-"

"You picked the lock, she wrote the note"

"No"

"You both ransacked the place to make it look like a robbery"

"No"

"Then how was it?"

"It was all me. Marina had nothing to do with it. All me"

"Uh-uh. Her handwriting matches the note"

"We have similar handwriting. Isn't that normal with siblings?"

"Actually, no" Ziva got and left. She went into observation. "I don't like her"

Jess laughed. "Me neither. Is it possible it was all her?" She looked up at Jethro.

"No. Siblings never match that well" Jethro said. "Get Marina in another room.

"On it boss" Ziva exited. Jess turned around to face Jethro.

"I'm happy she's caught, but still freaked you know?"

"Yeah," Jethro looked down at her, contemplating when to do it. Jess recognized the look on his face; it was the same look on his face when he talked about Shannon and Kelly.

"Jethro… please tell me this doesn't remind you of Shannon and Kelly?" Jess whispered, running a hand through his hair. Jethro sat in a chair in front of her. Jess sat on her knees in front of him.

"They're driver was snipped, Jess. Right here" He tapped her forehead, right where Muriel had a gun to her head. "Then they died" Jethro bit back tears. "I almost lost you,"

"No. No, Jethro. You didn't lose me. You won't lose me, Jethro,"

"I was able to save you, but I couldn't save them," Jethro shook his head.

"In my defense, I saved myself," Jess joked. Jethro chucked.

"I love you, Jessica," he said, running his hands through her hair, pulling her to his face.

"I love you too Leroy," she whispered, her lips falling against his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"I don't like being lied to, Ms. Sanchez" Jethro said, entering integration with Ziva. Marina looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He sat across from her and Ziva stood in the corner.

"What do you mean, Agent Gibbs?" She asked in a flat voice. Jethro pulled out the letter from the apartment and her sample.

"Your handwriting is an exact match" Jethro said. Marina stared blankly at Jethro. "That means you wrote the note" Marina chewed an invisible gum. "Your sister confessed to everything... even the note..."

"But Gibbs, how did Muriel get the address? She didn't have access to any databases"

"I gave it to her…" Marina confessed. Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other in fake shock. "I got her address from the student directory right before she turned me in. I wrote the note too,"

"No!" Ziva said sarcastically.

"I didn't know she was dating Agent Gibbs until Muriel told me what to write in the note. When I found out he was an NCIS agent, I was against it. I knew you guys would be on our asses and I didn't want _**Gibbs**_ on my ass. I had heard Jess talking about his intensity before… by the way she doesn't do you justice."

Jethro frowned at Marina and she got back on track. "Sorry. Muriel said that Jess couldn't get away with getting me expelled… I didn't want to break in her house at all. I didn't want her dead either. Sure I hated the girl but she's smart and she deserves her grades. Muriel wanted her dead to get you back for putting her in jail, I just wanted her expelled. I haven't been able to get in another college after this"

Jethro produced handcuffs and arrested Marina for breaking and entering and harassment.

Jess sat at Jethro's desk, legs pulled up to her body. She watched Agent McGee, Agent DiNozzo and Officer David celebrate winning a case, but couldn't find the excitement.

She was happy they had been caught and were going to jail, but she knew nothing would ever be the same. Jethro had compared their situation to that of Shannon and Kelly.

Jess knew that Jethro would never fully be in love with her, most of his heart still belonged to Shannon. Jess didn't care though. She knew that when it came down to it, Jethro was hers and she was happy about that.

Jess jumped almost a smile out her hair when a kiss was planted on her head, smacking Jethro on the nose. He groaned, holding his nose.

"Oh Jethro! I'm sorry, you scared me!" Jess yelled. Jethro let go of his nose and laughed.

"It's okay. Just came to tell you that the cell phone call was from your brother. Case closed." Jethro said, putting an arm around Jess, pulling out of the squad room and to the elevator. Once the doors shut, Jess hit the emergency stop button.

"How… if the two things are connected… how… same day? How can they NOT be connected? I mean… you don't believe in coincidences so.." Jess stopped, shaking her head.

"I wish I could answer that Jess… I really do" Jethro put his hands in her hair, massaging. "Maybe coincidences do exist"

"Don't joke" Jess teased, placing her hands on his waist. "But seriously Jethro… how does this happen to me?"

"Because you're dating me"

"Don't you start Jethro! Marina would ate me either way"

"But Muriel probably wouldn't have helped if—"Jess squeezed Jethro's lips together, the rest of the sentences coming out in mumbles.

"Stop it. I don't regret you at all and if you think about dumping me… well you saw my Klingon brother imagine my other relatives" Jess smiled evilly. Jethro laughed and kissed her forehead before turning the elevator on.

"Let's go get something to eat" Jethro said. Jess laid her head on his chest.

"Let's skip dinner"

"No. You are eating something and I'm starving. We're going to go home, you're going to get dressed up, I'm going to make reservations and we'll enjoy a nice meal"

"Jethro, my clothes are all at my house,"

"No they aren't"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Agents moved all of your clothes to my house, along with basically all of your stuff"

"Jethro… you didn't even ask if I wanted to move in"

"I know… I was scared you'd say no"

"Why would I say no?" Jess smiled.

"Thanks… yep… 7:30" Jethro said, on the phone with the concierge from Miguelos. He heard the click of high heels and turned his head, jaw dropping at the sight.

Jess is standing at the door of Jethro's kitchen, leaning against the wall. Her dress is strapless, with no tan lines. The dress is red silk with black lace; black elegant flowers are patterned on the dress and there is a ribbon, tied into a bow under her breasts. The dress becomes tighter around the breasts but looser under the dress.

Her blonde hair, normally flat and plain, was pulled back into a elegant bun, stray hairs curled.

"Jethro, answer the man," Jess said, walking closer to Jethro. Jethro looked at the phone, confused.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?" he asked. "Table for two… thank you" Jethro threw the phone across the room. It fell in the water full of sink.

"You just ruined your phone," Jess said. Jethro stood up, growling. "What are you doing?"

"I want you," Jethro said, standing right in front of her.

"But I'm hungry now! You said we couldn't skip dinner" Jess whined, reaching out to grab Jethro's belt, pulling him against her. "What time is our reservation?"

"I lied. 7:30"

"What time is it?"

"5:30" Jethro stole a kiss from Jess, holding her against the wall. He had just picked her up and was starting to carry her upstairs when Jess' cell phone rang. Jethro let her stand, growling.

"Let me just see who it is" Jess said, pulling her cell out from her garter belt. "It's my mom" she said, panicked. "My parents are divorced and neither of them calls unless something is wrong with the other. "Mom, what's wrong? It's not Daddy, is it?" Jess waited a moment, and then screamed. "Thanks for calling, Mama. No Mom… I'm about to…" Jess blushed, "Bye mama… I love you too." Jess hung up the phone and smiled at Jethro, who had a blank scared look on his face, his eyes covered in lust. "Jethro…"

"Please don't tell me your pregnant cause that would really ruin the mood"

"Well… I'm not… not that I know of… and I don't know why my mom would call to tell me that… although she did know that I was hanging up to have sex… Anyway I am graduating at the **top of my class**!" Jethro smiled as Jess' smiled got so big it looked like it hurt.

"Valedictorian, Jess!?" Jethro picked her up and spun her hand, Jess giggling against his neck. Jethro placed her on the ground, her bun now falling out. Jethro reached up and pulled it out, her long hair falling down. She shook her hair out, looking like a girl in those Herbal Essences commercials.

"We need to celebrate Jethro" Jess said, walking past him to his fridge. She pulled out two beers, opening them both with her bare hands. She handed one to Jethro and clinked it next to his. "To Jethro, putting away a crazy psycho murderer bent out to get me" she cheered.

"To Jess, the genius who stole my heart and graduated at the top of her class" Jess smiled and linked her arm with Jethro's before bending her head back to take a drink. Jethro pulled away, setting his beer down. "Sex is a great way to celebrate" Jess smiled and wrapped her arms around Jethro's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jess rolled over, expecting to feel Jethro next to her on the carpet in his living room, but instead felt carpet. Jess sat up, the fire still barely burning. She looked up at the clock, 7:40 in the morning. Safe to say they missed their reservations. Jess looked for her clothes, but found that Jethro had left her one of his shirts and a pair of his underwear. Must not be used to the whole 'my girlfriend has her own clothes here' thing. Jess stood up, sliding the flimsy pieces of clothing over her body. She knew where to find Jethro: basement.

She pushed open the door, taking each step slowly and carefully. Jethro stood, in only his short, no shirt*, pounding a nail into the boat, now working on the outside. A cup of coffee sat next to him and every few minutes he would take a drink. Jess stood silently for minutes, hell maybe even and hour before Jethro turned for the stairs, probably to find her.

"Hey Jethro," she said, meeting him halfway down the stairs. Jethro smiled, bending down to kiss her intensely. "We missed our reservations last night"

"I'll make it up to you," he turned around and looked at _Kelly. _"She's coming out nicely, don't you think?"

"She looks great." Jess said, honestly. "I can't wait till you take me out on her" Jethro looked down at her. "You do plan on taking me out on her once she's finished don't you?" Jess asked. Jethro smiled and nodded. "You hungry Jethro?" Jess asked, rubbing his back gently. "Well I am. I'm going to heat up left over pizza and eat it. Then I will come back down her and work on my speech while you work on _Kelly_ and in turn I will get turned on" Jess said, drawing circles on his back.

"Sounds like a plan," Jethro looked down in thought. "You wouldn't happen to have big librarian glasses would you?" Jess looked at him oddly.

"Um no? Why?" Jess chuckled, worried. Jethro placed a kiss on her forehead and shook his head. "You worry me Jethro," she said and went upstairs.

Jess pulled out the pizza and opened the box, the once comforting smell freaking her stomach out. She put the box back in the fridge, breathing slowly. The pizza was only a few days old, it shouldn't be bad…unless… unless it wasn't the pizza. Jess took a long slow breath and tried to think of her last period. She was on the pill and Jethro always used a condom so she couldn't be pregnant. Jess pushed the thought away and went to pour a cup of coffee. Coffee good. She was a lot like Jethro, Jamaican blend filled all the way till the edge, no sugar no cream. It was another reason they seemed to work.

Jess held the mug in her hand as she walked up the stairs to Jethro's room, where she kept all her books and notes. Jethro's room was simple yet cozy. Jess didn't think he had redecorated since Shannon had died. _Shannon._ Jess thought of her for a second. She wondered… did Jethro often compare Jess to Shannon? Did she measure her up? In his eyes, was she good enough for him?

_Note to self: Ask Abby is she knows if Jethro has ever had a woman move in with him before getting married._

Jess picked up her notebook, thinking of graduating. This would be the first time she had a boyfriend at graduation. The first time her parents met a boyfriend, none the less one she had moved in.

Jess slowly walked down the stairs, hoping not to spill her coffee.

"That was quick, Jess" Jethro teased.

"Pizza didn't sound good," Jess mumbled, sitting on the one clean space in the basement. Of course, Jethro had cleaned it out just for her.

"I do have other food Jess, I know so. I bought it myself" he said.

"Its okay, Jethro. I should really work on this instead,"

"I think you just wanted to be near me," Jethro teased, getting back to work. Jess stuck her tongue out at Jethro and focused on her paper.

Jess tapped her pen against the paper, frustrated with her. It had been almost five hours since she had come downstairs with Jethro, five hours to work on her speech and she had nothing. For someone who was normally so good with words, not knowing what to say pissed her off. She had so many things she wanted to say but she couldn't figure out how.

Jess looked up at Jethro, who had seemed to have gotten one half of the boat done.

"Wow" Jess said, scaring Jethro. "Did I scare you?" she teased, Jethro mock laughing at her. He walked over to her, dust all over his chest. Jess blew on a piece of his chest, clearing the dust away; Jethro sucking in a breath. "Let's go shower. You're such a dirty boy"

"Have you started your speech?" Jethro asked, holding the bowl of popcorn. Sheepishly, Jess shook her head as she walked into the living room. "What were you doing down there?"

"Thinking of ways to get in your pants" Jess smiled, sitting on the couch next to him. As soon as she sat down, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, J.L Tibbs," she teased, using the name McGee had given Jethro in his novel _Deep Six,_ which was really good. Ducky and his elderly mother were at the door.

"Ducky!" Jess exclaimed and leaned over to hug him.

"Donald, this is not Jethro's black haired girlfriend," his mother snapped.

"Mother, that's Abigail and she is not Jethro's girlfriend," Ducky said. "This is Jessica, Jethro's girlfriend"

"Jethro is in the living room" Jess said, letting them in. Mrs. Mallard sniffed Jess.

"You smell like saw dust," she said. Jess smiled and led her into the living.

"It's Jethros special cologne. Please sit down, Mrs. Mallard," Jess said, motioning to the love seat where Ducky was. Jess sat next to Jethro laying her head on his shoulder. He looked kind of annoyed. Ducky looked at the title of the paper she was working on.

"Top of your class, Jessica?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, Ducky, 4.5. Highest they've seen since Dr. Temperance Brennan," Jess said, referring to her Anthropology professor.

"That is quite the honor, congratulations. When do you graduate?" asked Ducky.

"Next Friday, a week from today" Jess said, smiling at Ducky. She looked at Jethro. "You still wanna watch the movie?"

"Oh you two were about to watch a movie?" Ducky asked. Jess smiled.

"Since Jethro will be meeting my family at Graduation, I decided to prepare him with home videos," she laughed.

"That is quite brilliant, Jessica. Did I ever tell you, Jethro about the time in one of my home videos where—"

"Donald no one wants to hear about our home videos" Mrs. Mallard said and looked at Jethro. "Are you single?" she asked him. Jess snorted and Jethro laughed, wrapping an arm around Jess.

"No, Mrs. Mallard," Jethro started. "I'm taken by this beautiful woman," Jess blushed, hiding her head.

"Mother, we should leave. I don't want to keep Jess and Jethro any distracted then we have," Ducky stood up and grabbed his mothers arm, pulling her up and to the door.

"Oh, Ducky, its okay. Really, I don't mind," Jess said.

"No Jessica. I would only distract Jethro," Jess stood and walked over to them. "And mother would keep hitting on Jethro," Jess chuckled and hugged Ducky after he put on his jacket and hat.

"Well I'd love to have you and your mother over for dinner sometime. Shockingly, Jethro is a very good cook." Jess said. Ducky took off his hat and bowed his head. Jess laughed and shut the door behind them before going back to Jethro. "Press play,"

The scene starts out with Jess sitting at a picnic table with her Klingon brother, old wrinkled sister and a younger, goth-er then Abby, brother. Then of course they began throwing food at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

"I look retarded, Jethro" Jess said, waving her arms around. "I can fly" Jethro laughed and held onto her arms.

"You look beautiful, Jess" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her through the auditorium.

"Are you nervous about meeting my family?" asked Jess, seeing her mother, full in Dolly Parton costume.

"No. I've been around your brother," Jethro teased. Jess looked up at him.

"So not funny Leroy,"

"It was funny to me," he mumbled.

"Muriel and Marina are in jail, right?" Jess asked, looking at Jethro before her mother engulfed her in a hug. Jethro nodded, watching.

"Oh I'm sorry baby girl" her mother said pulling away. Her mothers Georgia accent stood out even more in D.C. "Oh, who's the delectable man behind you? A professor?" Jess turned around and looked back at Jethro.

"No mom. This is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" she grabbed Jethro's hand and pulled him close. "This delectable man is my boyfriend"

"Oh! This is Jethro!" Jess mom hugged Jethro, copped a feel and kissed his cheek. Her father shook his hand.

"I hope you're treating my baby girl right," he said, Jethro wrapped an arm around Jess, smiling.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting this girl. She has become my world," Jethro said. Jess smiled, laying her head on his chest.

"Class of 2008, please take your seats"

Jess kissed Jethro and hugged her parents before running to her seat.

"And now, our valedictorian, Jessica Elizabetta Warner, would like to say some words" Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Barbra Jones, and Fredrick Warner stood up, clasping and "woot"ing as loud as they could.

"Thank you," Jess said into the microphone. "I wrote this speech in my boyfriend's basement has he built his boat and I hated myself I couldn't find the words. While I racked my brain for words, I realized something; I have no words. There are no words to express this feeling. All I can say is 'thank you' and 'good riddance'" Jess and other students laughed. "I would like to thank to thank of the professors at D.C University who guided us. I would personally like to thank Dr. Temperance Brennan, who has inspired me to reach the height of my greatness" Jess looked at Brennan and smiled.

"I would also like to thank all of my classmates, who have known me for a while, those who have pushed me to be the best I can. And now for my personal thanks; to my mother, Barbra Jones. You have been everything to me, although sometimes you can embarrass me. But Mom, I do love the way you dress, it reminds me of Georgia and how much I do miss home. I also love the way you call everyone baby. My father, Fredrick Jones; I love watching old movies with you and I love your movie references, it has really come in handy," Jess smiled, looking at Tony DiNozzo.

"Recently, my life was put in danger and I have to thank NCIS for catching them. Thank you, Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee, Officer David and Abby Sciuto for finding him. But most importantly, I would like to thank Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" She looked for his face, but couldn't find him. Frowning, she continued; "You have become my world, Jethro. If I hadn't had you, I wouldn't have been sane enough to last through this investigation. I love you Jethro," Jess stopped, earring someone get on their knees, a box snapping open. Jess looked down and saw Jethro. Jess' eyes opened wide. There was a small gold diamond band in a small black box… an engagement ring"

"Jessica Elizabetta Warner, would you—" Jethro stopped, swallowing to bite back tears "Make me the happiest man on earth" one tear fell down, his voice breaking. "Would you make me the happiest man on earth and become Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Jess started sobbing as she nodded, Jethro sobbing as well. Neither of them could talk but Jethro knew 'yes' He took out the ring and slid it up her finger. Perfect match. Jethro stood and kissed Jess, holding her closely. In the background, they heard people screaming, laughing and chanting of "CLASS OF 2008!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Four months later

"Do you have any requests, Jethro?" Jess asked, picking up the basket of clothing on the dryer and taking it to the table. She took a sip of her coffee. Jethro stood in the kitchen in his boxers, Abby and Barbra giggling behind him.

"What?" Jethro asked, shaking his head. He poured a cup of coffee and took a long drink.

"For the wedding silly. Abby and my mom are helping me plan it. I don't want to wait very long to get married to you" Jess said, throwing a pair of jeans at Jethro.

She caught a look at her ring and wondered if this was Shannon's ring. Jess picked up another pair of jeans and folded them, repeating the process until the basket of clothes was done.

"Just one" Jethro said, walking to help Jessica with the basket of clothes. He took it to the dryer and filled it up.

"What's that?" she asked, taking the basket from him, starting to fold it. Jethro grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"St. Johnson's church" Jethro said. Jess looked down. That's where he and Shannon got married. Was Jethro trying to recreate Shannon?

"You want to get married there?" Jess whispered, trying to hide the disappointment and sadness in her voice.

"No" he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. "I don't. I want to create brand new memories with you, something I didn't do with my other wives." Jess looked in his eyes, eyes pouting but she couldn't help but smile.

"Hell you've got different hair color, different eyes, different everything, different ring. So now I want a different church, different honeymoon and a different house. I put the house up for sale and we'll buy a new one" Jethro kissed her lips softly. "Together" Jess smiled and wrapped her arms around Jethro tightly.

"I love you Jethro"

"I love you too" Jethro sad and kissed her again.

"Aw" Abby and Barbra cooed. Jess laughed and turned around to stick her tongue out.

"Abby and I are going to dress shopping, what are you going to do?" Jess asked, linking her arm with Jethros', walking with him upstairs.

"Probably call Ducky, Tony and McGee. Make them beg to be my best man" Jethro sat on his bed, watching Jess as she made the bed and tidied the room.

"What about Mike Franks? I mean… he was your boss… no one knows you better then he does right?" Jess said. Jethro smiled and looked at the clock. 1431. Cantina time.

"This is why you are the brains of this relationship. Where's my cell?" Jethro asked. Jess picked it up from the bedside table next to her gun and badge. Jethro opened it and dialed the number. Jess grabbed a yellow sundress and went to take a shower.

"Hola"

"Senior Franks por favor. Senior Gibbs"

"Hello, Probie" Franks rough voice said.

"Hey Franks… I got a favor to ask"

"You aren't getting married again are you?" he asked.

"Guilty. But this one is different. She isn't even a redhead" Jethro said. "Look… I wanted to know… if you'd be my best man… it would mean a lot to Jess"

"Well Probie… what the hell, why not? Give me a chance to survey the new Mrs. Gibbs. When's the wedding?"

"November 1, one month from now" Jethro said. "Be here October 28, or Jess might kill you and I don't need her going to jail… she's too pretty" he laughed.

"Alright I'll be there. Probie, I'm going to get drunk" Franks hung up without saying bye.

Jethro lay back on his bed and smiled. This was the first time he had ever really thought about the differences between Jess and Shannon. They were definitely two different women. Unlike his other marriages where he had tried to recreate Shannon and their marriage, he enjoyed the changes. He loved her blonde hair, blue eyes and short stature. Hell he enjoyed every-damn-thing about her. Jethro knew in his heart that this was the best decision he had made since Shannon.

"What about this one?" Abby asked, referring to a dress on the rack. It was light blue, definitely not traditional, but it was still beautiful. Jess considered it, but then looked closer.

"Abby are you on--- oh my god---"Jess saw the perfect dress. It was strapless, white, and her dream. On the chest area, it had been hand beaded with light blue, light pink, light yellow and light green beads. From there it was flowly and girly and silkily and perfect. "It's perfect… this one. I want this one"

"Wow," Abby said from behind her, reaching a hand and touching the cool fabric. "How much is it?"

"$652.81" Jess said, looking at the tag. "Abby, it's perfect. It's… I love it…" Abby pulled it off the rack and handed to it.

"Try it on, Jess"

Jess disappeared in the dressing room, reappearing only after a minute. It was like a fairy tale dress just made for her. It was snug in all the right places and loose in the other places. Most importantly; it was perfect. Jess had been transformed into a princess.

"Oh…my… god. Come here Jess!" Abby yelled, pulling her close, making Jess look in the mirror. As soon as Jess looked, she started to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm getting married Abs. Married" Jess cried. Abby laid her head on Jess' shoulder.

"Gibbs will DIE after seeing you in this dress" Abby said, stroking Jess' hair.

"I hope not. I like him too much" Jess joked. "My grandma could make a veil to match my dress. I have to call her. I have make lists and food and seating arrangements…"

"Jess, don't worry about it. Gibbs will help if you seemed stressed out and I'll help, so will your mom. And if Gibbs doesn't help, I'll kill him" Jess laughed and wiped her tears away.

"Let's get going; got to divide chores. Oh and I've got to pack for the honeymoon and Jethro said that we're moving so—"

"If you don't get in that dressing room, I will kiss you" Abby threatened. Jess stopped, blinking. Abby puckered her lips and Jess ran for her dear life.

"Jethro, we're home!" Jess yelled upon walking in the foyer.

"Luccccccy!" Tony yelled in a bad Ricky Ricardo impression.

"You've got some explaining to do!" Jess finished in an even wore accent, hugging Tony. "Did Jethro invite you guys?" She asked, referring to McGee, Ducky and Palmer in her living room.

"Yeah. If Franks was here, we could plan the bachelor party" Tony said. Jethro came in the room at that moment and hit Tony on the back of the head. "I don't know why I deserved that"

"This will be my fifth marriage, I don't need a bachelor party" Jethro stated. "Go away" he said, leaning to kiss Jess deeply. "I missed you" he mumbled against her lips.

"I missed you too… Abby threatened to kiss me three times"

"Realllllllyyyy?" Tony asked, suddenly very, very happy. Jethro hit him on the back of his head again. "I'm very aware of why I deserved that."

"Go away, DiNozzo" he said, pulling his fiancée close. "Did you get your dress?" he asked, massaging her sides.

"Yeah… it's perfect Jethro" she smiled. Abby came downstairs.

"Director called, we've got a case. Jess will you help me? She said I've got a lot of evidence" Abby said. Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer were already prepared… except for the ambulance (I really hope they don't drive that around)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jess leaned against Abby's desk, waiting for Gibbs to come in to give the sad news, feverishly writing on the seating chart. She wanted to get everyone in the right place where they wouldn't fight. Franks next to Gibbs, followed by Ducky, Tony, McGee then Palmer with one seat left. For Jackson Gibbs? Jess knew that Jethro and his father hadn't talked much, but he was still his father.  
"What have you got?" Jethro asked. Director Jenny Shepard behind him, who looked confused at the sight of Jess, even more confused by how happy she got when she saw Jethro.  
"Three seats left" Jess said then smiled. "But for the case—"she pointed at Abby, throwing it over to her.  
"The Mass spec shot out something neither of us recognized so—"Abby threw it back to Jess.  
"I put in a personal favor to Dr. Jack Hodgins at the Jeffersonian, my favorite entomologist, to identify it for us. He's the best he'll come up with something." Jess said. "I also figured… we can't find this guy on any database so I figured maybe we could get Bones… Dr. Brennan and they're team to help. Especially Angela Montenegro, I've seen her take a skull and make an exact drawing of the person. If we have any clearance issues, we can always use Booth"  
"Who are you?" Jenny asked, crossing her arms. Jess blinked and looked at Jethro.  
"Jess Warner… should I call Brennan??" she asked, reaching for her phone.  
"Why are you helping on this case?" she asked.  
"I'm a forensic scientist, ma'am. I graduated top of my class. I worked under Dr. Temperance Brennan and managed to find things she couldn't. I'm sure I'm qualified."  
"Why so happy to see Jethro?" Jenny asked, Jess raised her eyebrow and looked at Jethro for help.  
"She is my fiancée Jen," he said, crossing his arms.  
"Will this compromise your performance?"  
"Look," Jess snapped. "I get that you're the Director and protective of NCIS and I know you and my fiancée had a thing but I am a scientist and Jethro is an investigator first and foremost. Our engagement will not affect either of our performances, if anything it will heighten mine trying to make Jethro happy," Jess finished, leaving the rest of them shocked. "Now can I call the Jeffersonian for some help or not, Director?"  
"Yes. Go ahead" Jenny snapped and gave Jethro a 'we will talk about this' look and left.  
"I don't like her…" Jess said and pulled out her cell phone, walking to the back room, cell phone glued to her ear.

"Wow…" Abby said. "That was… That was hot" Jethro frowned, but silently agreed.

"Don't make me hit you like I hit DiNozzo" Jethro warned.

"You wouldn't!" Abby pouted. Jethro nodded and went to join Jess. "You would!"

"Dr. Brennan? This is Jessica Warner. Yes, it's nice to hear from you as well. Thank you, Dr. Brennan" Jess smiled. Jethro knew how much she looked up to Dr. Brennan. "I was wondering if you were working on a case. Do you want to? With NCIS" Jess stopped, looking at Jethro for a moment,

"We are having trouble identifying a guy in our morgue and the markings he has. He was found covered in weird… well gunk is the best way to say it. I couldn't identify it so I sent a sample over to Hodgins. Thank you, Dr. Brennan. I'll send Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo over. Oh, me? Yes ma'am" Jess hung up.

"What about you?" Jethro asked.

"Dr. Brennan is insisting that I come along and play an active part. Apparently, everyone there misses me, even Booth. Jess said, grabbing her bag, pulling out her access badge. "Plus I have clearance anytime I want."

"Is that her? There she is! Jess!" Angela Montenegro ran towards Jess, brown hair bouncing towards her. Jess could see Tony drooling, and she wasn't even looking at him. Ang just had that affect

"Hey, Ang. Did you miss me?" Jess asked, hugging her former colleague.

"Only a lot! " Angela yelled.

"Zacky! Hodgins!" she hugged both of the men. "Guys, this is Special Agent—"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Jethro finished, shaking their handed. "This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony reached out and shook their hands.

"Hodgins, did you identify my gunk?" Jess asked. Hodgins swiped his pass, which allowed all of them on. Hodgins went for his desk area.

"It's not gunk, Jess. It's mud. Mud found in the area that we have isolated to Gormogon"

"No!" Jess said, looking at the mud. "We have a Gormogon victim in our morgue"

"What's a Gormogon?" Jethro asked.

"A serial killer and cannibal," Dr. Temperance Brennan said, coming up from behind them with Seeley Booth. "Hello I am Dr. Temperance Brennan. This is FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. You must been Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. Jessica, its wonderful to see you again. Your speech was beautiful"

"Thank you very much, Dr. Brennan. Gormogon?! We have a Gormogon body in our morgue. I can't believe it. Someone found the body with a military ID, giving NCIS jurisdiction but we couldn't find him in the databases" Jess looked over at Jethro, blushing. "Sorry Jethro"

"No, you're doing well keep going,"

"Jessica you know I need bones," she said.

"All we have is bones Dr. Brennan. He was found with a military ID. He has weird markings on his left humerus, radius and ulna "Jess said, pulling out pictures and handing them to Brennan. "At first Ducky, our ME, thought they were teeth marks but the striations don't match up. They were not from the same mouth unless someone has dentures made up of random persons' teeth. It cannot be teeth marks. That's why I came to you," Jess said.

"Zack, hand me a picture of the teeth marks of the last victim" Brennan said. Jess stood next to Jethro, feeling his hand stroke the back of her thigh gently. She looked back at Jethro then at Angela, who observant as ever, noticed and was smiling at Jess. She grabbed Jethro's hand and held it. "These match"

"Not possible!" Jess said, coming to look at the two through the microscope. "That's so hinky" she looked back at Jethro. "Jethro, these are exact matches. We have to hand this over to the FBI until they can determine if it's a Marine or not," Jess said, feeling like she was betraying Jethro, but he seemed to have no objections.

"If it is a Marine, I want part in this investigation," Jethro said. Brennan nodded.

"Special Agent Booth, any objections?" Jess said with a smile. Jess knew how Booth felt about her; he had once felt something for her but she had been seeing Jethro at the time.

"No, none at all. Fornell says Agent Gibbs is the best and I believe him," Booth said, with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Jess nodded and exited with Gibbs and DiNozzo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Jess you look gorgeous!" Abby squealed. Jess smiled and touched her hair, Angela, her maid of honor, had curled it and sprinkled sparkles in it. Her grandmother had made her a veil to match her dress and her mom had 'bejeweled" her silver heels with light pink, blue, yellow and green jewels. Abby did her make up to fit the theme of the dress.

"I'm terrified… This is my first marriage and his fifth" Jess trailed off but picked up again. "Do you think it will last?"

"Yes! I have never seen Gibbs so happy!"

The door opened and Barbra Jones came in. "It's time baby" she whispered. Jess smiled and followed her mother to her father at the door. Angela and Mike Franks entered first, followed by Abby and Ducky, her sister Marianne and Tony and finally her cousin Ry and McGee.

The wedding march and the two full pews stood. Jess sucked in a breath, leaning over to whisper in her dad's ear.

"Daddy, don't let me fall" she whispered, linking arms with her dad.

Jethro stood at the alter, his breath shaking when he saw her. Now he knew why Abby made him wear a white rose tinted pink, blue, yellow and green. He felt one tear fall down as she walked down the aisle. By the time she had reached him, they were both sobbing.

"I love you," she whispered, taking his hand.

"I love you too" he whispered, wiping one of her tears away.

"The couple chose to write their own vows. Ladies first"

Jess took a long shaky breath and then swallowed.

"November 1, 2004. I've just finished my first exam for Dr. Temperance Brennan and I want coffee. On my way I bump… crash into someone, spilling his coffee. He looks down at me, cold stone face and says with a little smile 'Rule Number 23: Don't mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live'" Jess lowered her voice to imitate Gibbs, earning a laugh from the congregation.

"I literally force him to let me buy him another cup and I ended up not getting my own because I had no money after, but this man shared his coffee with me and then confessed he had never done that before. That man is standing in front of me today,"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are my world. You are my legal heroin and I cannot be with out. I love you more then anything. I love everything about you; the way you _always_ smell like coffee and sawdust; they way you build a boat with your bare hand and the way you care so much although sometimes you don't come off that way,"

"I look forward to being your wife, your lover, your confidant and hopefully one day, the mother all of 100 of your children" the congregation laughed again.

"Jethro—"

"Jess, I've been married four other times and until now my first marriage was the only one I ever cared about. The other three I had tired to recreate my first marriage. I never imagined I would meet someone as good as my first wife, until I met you," Jethro smiled a little. "I fell in love with you and I keep falling in love with you more and more every moment I'm with you. I never thought I would say this but… Shannon doesn't compare to you," Jess' jaw dropped and more tears fell. "I would swim the all the oceans just for one minute with you*"

"You are my everything, Jessica. And if anyone even thinks about hurting you, I will hunt them down and whack them on the head," earning groans from Tony and McGee, but laughs from everyone else. "I would love to father 100 of your children"

"Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take Jessica Elizabetta Warner to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"Excuse me father but damn right I do," Jess laughed and playfully slapped Gibbs as he ran her ring up her finger.

"Do you, Jessica Elizabetta Warner, take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"Definitely Father,"

"In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Jethro dipped Jess and kissed her hard, deep and sensually. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Jess looked up Jethro, smiling like crazy. She squealed and hugged him again, pulling back to kiss him.

"I love you, Mrs. Gibbs" Jethro smiled. Jess laughed and ran her hands through his silver hair.

"I love you too, Mr. Gibbs"

"Congratulations, Probie. I like this one, don't let her go or I will take her myself," Franks said, holding up his drink. Jess laughed and took a swig of her water.

Jess clinked her glass with her spoon and stood.

"Ow… not used to heels." Jess laughed. "First, Jethro and would like to thank all of you for coming, especially those who traveled great lengths." She looked at Franks, then her family. "Jethro and I will not be taking an immediate honeymoon due to an ongoing investigation at the Jeffersonian, but we will take one in Italy," she said, about to sit down, but remembered something. "Oh Jethro?" She asked he looked up, having had two or three glasses of whine. "Remember how I said I wanted one hundred kids?" Jethro nodded. "Well now you ninety nine to go. I'm pregnant Jethro,"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

-Six months later, eight months pregnant-

"Gibbs residence," Jess said. "Good morning, Director Shepard… yes he's down in his basement. He must have turned off his phone again. I'll get him," In her seventh month, Jess addled to the basement door. "Jethro!"

"Is something wrong?" he called up in a panic. Normally, Jess would let Jethro work on his boat for two hours uninterrupted.

"No, it's Director Shepard! Probably a case!" Jess shouted and then went into the living room. Jess hated being pregnant, she couldn't do anything except cry and eat. Jethro grabbed the phone.

"Yeah…Gibbs... You want to offer her a job? Well she's pregnant Jen. 7 Months… Okay… No I have no problem with it… Alright then" Jethro went into the living room and sat next to Jess, handing her the phone and then proceeded to rub her stomach. It had been almost sixteen years since Jethro had been around a big belly like this.

"Yes Director?" Jess and Jenny had been able to work out their differences after Jess had told her off last time, so now they were friends and like to dish about Jethro. It was funny to Jess, not so funny to Jethro.

"Hello, Jess. I was impressed with the job you did with the most recent case; we never would have figured it out without you" Director Shepard said. Jess grimaced; as it turned out, Zack Addy had been working for Gormogon the whole time; he was even the one who made the dentures from human teeth. Jess felt sick to her stomach; Zack had been her best friend since her freshmen year when she first started interning at the Jeffersonian.

"Please don't remind me Director. It was a good friend of mine who committed that murder," Jess whispered, shaking her head. Jethro laid his head on her stomach, listening to the baby move. Jess smiled and stroked his head with her free hand.

"I am sorry Jess, that was insensitive of me," Shepard said. "But… I would like to offer you a position at NCIS, working as both a forensic scientist and a NCIS Special Agent. You would be working under Abby and Jethro of course," Director Shepard said.

"Did you discuss this with Jethro?" Jess asked, stroking her big fat belly. Jethro looked up from her belly and laughed.

"Yes of course. I would be honored to have you working for NCIS," Shepard said. "What do you say, Jess? Can we have another Gibbs at NCIS?"

"Yes, Director,"

"Good, report at 0430 with Jethro,"

"Yes ma'am," Jess hung up and looked down at Jethro.

"Hi," Jethro said, smiling. Jess chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, daddy boss, looks like you got a new Probie,"

"God, I can't wait to get this… thing out of me," Jess said, rubbing her stomach. Jethro had Jess sitting at his desk for the time being so he could keep an eye on her.

"Don't call your baby a thing!" Tony whined, getting on his knees to touch her belly. "Hey little baby, its Uncle Tony," Jess spit out her coffee. "What? It has a nice ring to it!"

"My kid will not call you 'Uncle Tony'" Jethro said, hitting him upside the head. "If anything, it'll hit you upside the head" Tony pouted.

"You could always train it to do that," Ziva suggested. Everyone stared at Ziva oddly. "I messed that up again didn't I?"

"Yeah, Ziva. You train an animal and teach a child," Jess corrected. Jethro's land line rang.

"Yeah Gibbs… Alright. Tony, McGee grab your gear we got a dead solider at Quantico," Jethro loaded his gun, grabbed his badge and cell. "You," he placed his hands on both sides of his chair, looking straight in her face. "Stay here. Do not move unless you have to pee or Abby and or Director Shepard needs you. Got it Probie?" Jethro said.

"Yes daddy boss sir," she said saluting him. Jethro smiled and pecked her cheek.

"And me, Gibbs?" Ziva asked, standing.

"Watch her!" Jethro almost yelled. "She hates following directions and will probably try to run away… if you have to tie her down,"

"Don't tempt me Leroy Jethro," Jess teased. Jethro smiled and led his team out to the elevator. "He's serious though Ziva. I hate following directions. Makes sex really bad sometimes…" Jess said, before realizing what she was saying. "You didn't hear that." Jess said, smiling. Ziva shook her head and mumbled something in Hebrew.

"Abby's going to need you, bad Jess" McGee warned. Jess smiled and started to sit up, but groaned. "Jess, are you okay?" McGee asked, running over to her as Jethro walked in.

"McGee, what did you do to my wife!?" he yelled, pushing McGee away from his wife. "What happened!?"

"She stood and groaned boss" McGee defended.

"Jethro, I'm fine. I just stood up too quick" Jess said.

"Maybe you shouldn't be working so soon," Jethro said.

"Boss!" Jess exclaimed, smiling. "I'm fine, daddy. Jethro Junior and I are just fine," Jess stood straight, smiling. Jethro had his hand on her stomach, smiling hugely.

"Jethro Junior?" he questioned. Jess giggled.

"Well if he's a boy--  
"I wouldn't curse him with my name"

"I love your name Jethro!" Jess teased.

"Except you didn't grow up with it," he said.

"I need to go help Abby. Walk me?" she whispered. Jethro nodded and escorted her to the elevator. While they waited for the doors to open, Jethro rubbed her back. "Why don't you always do that Jethro?" She asked. Once the door opened, Jess stepped in, but Jethro did not.

"Let me know when you guys get something," Jethro said. Jess blew him a kiss as the doors shut.

"Abby… our dead guy is definitely… ow—"Jess gasped.

"Dead guy is ow?" Abby questioned.

"No Abby… **ow**," Abby looked over at Jess, who was holding her stomach.

"Oh god… what's going on?" Abby asked.

"I don't think it's my water… I think its discomfort…" Jess stopped, sitting down. She took a long deep breath.

"Should I call Gibbs?" Abby asked, walking to Jess, stroking her head.

"No…" Jess kept her breath steady and slow "I don't want him to worry"

"Hey you guy got anything?" Gibbs asked. He stared at Abby and Jess. "you sure your okay?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah... I'm… "Jess stopped, grabbing Abby's hand, gasping. "Jethro!" Jethro screamed. Jethro ran out to her side, looking at his watch.

"Jess your having a contraction okay baby?" Jess nodded slowly. "Deep breathing" Jethro did the Lamaze breathing with her. "Okay? Abby," Jethro looked back at Abby, handing her his keys. "Pull my car around. Tell McGee and DiNozzo, and have Tony call the director" He turned back to Jess, trying to keep her breathing slowly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Jethro, it hurts!" Jess cried, another contraction hitting her. Jethro held her stroking her hair. He didn't mind the fact that he couldn't feel his whole right arm, he just wanted her comfortable. Jethro knew the routine; he had been the sane one during Kelly's birth too.

"I know baby. It'll be okay and all over soon… just breathe" he cooed, doing the Lamaze breathing with her again. He looked at the door; his father, who hadn't been present at Kelly's birth, was there. "Hello, dad" he said, nodding at him.

"Hey son" He walked into the room. "Will you let me be here for your child's birth?" He asked, hands in his pocket.

"Well you came all this way-"Jethro joked, cut off by Jess' scream, having another contraction. "Dad, get the doctor. That one was a minute apart" Jess bent her head back, crying.

"I hate you… I hate you so much you son of a bitch," she cried, shaking her head. Jethro smiled.

"I love you too Jess" he said, a wonderful asshole doctor coming in. Jess cried out, shaking.

"Jess, you've fully dilated. We don't have enough time to get you to the delivery room so we're going to have to do this here. You're going into labor" the doctor. "I need you to pull your legs up. Dad, I need to get a—"

"No offense, sir but I know all this. I've been at a birth before," Jethro said, pulling the gown on. "It's going to be okay honey. Now on the count of three, start pushing" Jethro looked at the doctor, to make sure he was right, the doctor nodded. "You ready baby?" Jess nodded. "One… two… three"

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl!" the doctor yelled, pulling up a crying baby. "Dad, you wanna cut the cord?" Jethro nodded and walked over to the baby. He leaned over and snipped the cord. Jethro looked at his baby girl; she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He smiled and grabbed Jess' hand.

"She's beautiful Jess," he whispered, kissing her head. The nurse took the baby out of the room.

"Jethro, where are they taking my baby?" Jess cried.

"They're going to clean her and make her pretty," Jethro reassured her. "It'll be alright," he whispered. "The doctor is going to have to sew you up baby," Jethro said, stroking her hair.

"Needles? No, no Jethro I can't--- I can't do that!" Jess cried. Jethro shushed her.

"Stop it, Jess. Its okay baby" Jethro looked over at the doctor. "Can't you give her something? Pain drugs, anything? She's terrified of needles" Jethro asked.

"Sorry, she has to awake, aware and legs spread for this procedure" The doctor said. Jess shook her head, crying. Jethro grabbed her hand, squeezing it. He cooed in her ear, trying to her get mind off the needle

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jethro asked.

"You didn't just have your vagina sewed, shut up," Jess joked. Jethro kissed her and looked down at the baby.

"She looks just like you," Jethro whispered. Jess laughed.

"We won't know who she looks until she turns at least four," Jess said.

"You ruined the moment… I hope she looks like you," Jethro said, nuzzling Jess. Jess giggled and touched the baby's nose. She opened her eyes and looked up at her parents; giggling herself. "What should we name her?" Jethro asked, breathlessly.

"Elizabetta Leroy Gibbs," Jess stated, looking at Jethro. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "After the both of us,"

"Elizabetta Leroy Gibbs…" he whispered in confirmation.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Finished.

-Five years later-

"Oh honey, don't put that in your mouth" I said, taking a marker away from eight month old Anthony Donald Gibbs, the second child of myself and Jethro. "Elizabetta, why are you letting your brother use markers?" I asked now five year old Elizabetta.

She looked up at me, her black curls framing her face perfectly. She could be a child model, if her father didn't basically look her up in the house. I smiled at the thought of my husband, Jethro. He was on a ship right now, trying to prevent a bomber. I knew Jethro would do it, he's just that amazing.

"He looked like he wanted to color, mommy." I smiled at Elizabetta and looked at the clock. Lunch time.

"Elizabetta, its lunch time," I said, picking up Anthony and walking towards the kitchen.

"Where's Daddy? He hasn't sung me to sleep in a week" I stopped in my tracks, looking back at her. I kneeled down, still bouncing her brother. I admitted to myself that I was worried about her father, who hadn't called in a week, but I had to be brave for my baby.

"He is on a big boat with Uncle Tony, Uncle Tim and Auntie Ziva. I bet if you're a really good girl, he'll bring you back something" Elizabetta smiled and climbed into her chair. "What does my little princess want for lunch today?" I asked, setting Anthony in his high chair.

"Mac and cheese!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"Like mother like daughter" I said. I reached into the cupboard and pulled out the box. "Wanna help mommy?" I asked. Elizabetta nodded.

"Get the milk and butter from the fridge okay baby?" I said. As she did so, I poured water in the pan and covered it. The phone rang and I grabbed it, grabbing the things from Elizabetta. "Gibbs residence" I said, then grabbing baby food.

"Jess its Jenny Shepard" Director Shepard said. Just by the tone of her voice I knew something was wrong, but I prayed nothing was.

"Hey Director Shepard, am I needed?" I prayed not again, I never get to spend time with my babies anymore.

"Yes and no," she said. I frowned, looking at my daughter, I turned around.

"Is it Jethro?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering, Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked.

"I'm with my children, Director Shepard. Cooking," I glanced back at my kids; they were too preoccupied with two pieces of string to notice. I smiled; they were like kittens sometimes.

"I'm sorry to say this but… I should have called you sooner," she started.

"About what Director Shepard?" I asked, nervous.

"Jethro has been in a coma for the past week…" She started.

"And you're just calling me now Director Shepard?"

"He's awake now, Special Agent Gibbs," she said. I sighed, feeling a little more relaxed.

"Is he asking for me and the kids?" I asked.

"Not exactly… He doesn't remember anything… He didn't remember Ducky," Jenny said. "He thinks it's 1991 and Shannon and Kelly have just died" The water started whistling under the pan.

"Mommy?" Elizabetta said. I dropped the phone and the baby food, the glass breaking on my feet. I heard Jenny shouting my name as I turned, stepping on the glass to look at my kids.

"Where is he, Jenny?!" I yelled, not caring that I scared my children. Jen had no right to keep this from me. "Hello, Ducky," I said, handing over Anthony. "Where is he, Director Shepard?" I hissed, looking my Director in the eyes.

"He's in that room Special Agent Gibbs" She said. The tone in her voice and the look on her face made me soften.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I just… I don't know what I would have done—"

"You're forgiven, Jess," she whispered. I pulled her for a hug and then looked in the room. Jethro was sitting up, face scared, hair grown out. He didn't look like my Jethro. He looked up at me. Unlike most times, he looked at me with confusion, which made this more real.

"Baby," I said, referring to Elizabetta. "Stay with Aunt Jenny and Uncle Ducky while I go talk to Daddy okay? You can come see him when I come get you okay?" she nodded softly. "I'm sorry Mommy yelled. She was upset okay, but not with you" I reassured her, taking the photo album from her. I knocked on Jethro's door, hoping Ducky took her far away. "Would you mind if I came in, Marine?" I asked, not really sure what to call him at the moment. He nodded.

"Who are you?" he asked. I sucked in a breath and pulled the chair up to his bed, sitting with one leg under my bum.

"My name is Special Agent Jessica Warner-Gibbs…" I looked up, hoping this gave him something; it didn't. "I'm your wife…" I said, showing him the ring.

"I married you?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes, Marine. You married me on November 1, 2008; four and a half years ago" I said. "Director Shepard told me you had lost your memory, Jethro… I guess I didn't believe her…"

"Who were those kids?" he asked. I sighed gently. "Ours?"

"Yes. The little girl is Elizabetta Leroy Gibbs; she's four. The little boy is Anthony Donald Gibbs; he's only eight months old… I didn't want Eliza in here to hear that her daddy doesn't remember her… she's a real daddy's girl." I smiled gently. "I brought our photo album" I showed him the binder. "If you want to look at it, I was hoping it would help you remember us," He nodded. I set in on the bed and he opened it.

"The first picture one of us on our third date. We had gone to this restaurant that takes your picture a bunch of times through out your meal and sells them to you. I don't remember the name anymore. You threatened to kill the photographer every time he took the photo," I chuckled, but he didn't find it funny. I pointed at another one. "This one is at a Marine's Ball. I forced you to go because I wanted a reason to wear that dress," I smiled. "You were so miserable; you actually said please when you wanted to leave. You don't say please often," I explained. He smiled slightly and touched the picture.

"This one?" he asked, pointing to the picture of us on a lake.

"That's in Georgia, where I grew up. I took you down there for a weekend to go fishing" I smiled. "We sat out there for five hours and didn't catch a damn fish," I laughed and he chuckled. "You were so damn pissed by the end of it. I had to force you to smile for that picture. My grandma took it. She owns that lake" I said. We looked through the whole thing, until we got to the pictures of our wedding.

"Is this our wedding?" he asked.

"Yes. You looked so well, Jethro," I said. "See the rose in your suit?" I asked, pointing to it. He nodded. "It matches the beading on my dress see? Abby forced you to wear that and you fought it for a while" I said, turning the page, to where our vows were written down. "We chose our own vows… I told the story of how we met and then went into the gushy stuff. You told a little bit about your first four marriages… and then said mushy gushy stuff. You said 'damn' in church," I said. He looked at me weird. "It's true. If you're feeling well enough to come home soon, you could watch the tape… I forced my cousin to tape it"

"I wish I could remember" he admitted, looking at me. I reached up sheepishly and took his hand, letting him see the ring.

"I wish you could too Jethro," I whispered. He turned the page, a picture of me, him, Elizabetta and his dad at the hospital. "This is shortly after Eliza was born. You were so good to me that day. We thought I had broken your hand from the contractions," I smiled gently, weakly. I took the book from him and shut it. "Do you think seeing your kids might help you?" He shrugged. "I think it would… do you want to see them?" He nodded gently. "Okay… I'll be right back, Jethro,"

"He wants to see them," I said to Ducky and Jenny, coming in the room. Elizabetta and Anthony were in the corner playing with the hospital toys.

"Do you think its good idea?" Jen asked.

"I think it might help him Jen," I said. "Elizabetta" I said, getting on my knees with her.

"Is Daddy okay?" she asked.

"Yes and no, baby," I said. She looked at me oddly. I pulled her on my lap. "Daddy is awake and talking but… He… you know how Granddaddy Jackson has Alzheimer's?" I asked. She nodded, I was proud that she remembered what it was called. "That's kind of what Daddy has right now, except its temporary. He doesn't remember us baby" I admitted.

"Any of us?" she asked.

"Neither of us… but he's trying to remember… really hard… and I think it would help him if he saw you… would you like to see Daddy?" I asked. She shook her head no. I sighed. "Okay… if you change your mind… have Uncle Ducky or Aunt Jenny bring you okay?" I asked, she nodded. I kissed her head.

"I have a very special delivery for very Special Agent Gibbs," I joked, coming in with Anthony.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"This little tiger is our son, Anthony Donald" I said, sitting next to him again. "He is a momma's boy, but he loves his daddy at the same time. "Would you like to hold him?" He nodded, but before I could hand him over, Ziva came in.

"Jess, could I speak to Gibbs?" She asked. I stood up with Anthony and nodded at Ziva.

I lay on the couch with Elizabetta and Anthony, my eyes falling slowly. Elizabetta was snoring and I could hear Anthony whimpering, I knew he was about to wake up and start screaming. I heard the door snap open and I jumped, the sound scaring the crap out of me. I looked up and saw Jethro, still in his scrubs.

"Jess" he whispered. I stood up and hugged him hard, squeezing him, sobbing. Jethro put his arms around me gently. "I love you" he said over and over again. I turned to wake up Elizabetta but he stopped me. "Come with me" he said, motioning to the bedroom.

"Let me cover them up and I'll join you" I said. He nodded and went upstairs. I looked out the window, Ducky in his car. I frowned; what was he still doing her? I covered Elizabetta and ran upstairs; Jethro was packing. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You're not going anywhere," he said. I frowned.

"Where are you going Leroy?" I asked, shaking.

"Mexico," he said. I shook my head.

"What? Why?"

"I retired. I'm moving to Mexico," he said, standing in front of me, one suitcase in hand. I slapped him.

"And you didn't think to call and say anything? How can you just move to Mexico?" I cried. Jethro started down the stairs. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" I yelled, the tears falling down hard. I ran down after him. "Do you except us to meet you there?" I asked.

"No," he said, stopping on the stairs.

"Jethro!" I cried. "How can you leave us?"

"I have to, Jess. You're not safe. You'll do great without me" he said, calmly and with no emotion.

"What did I do, Jethro? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Jethro shook his head. "Then why are you leaving me?" I cried. He didn't respond; he went for the door. "You aren't going to stay goodbye to your daughter?" I asked, looking at our kids. He shook his head, I grabbed his shirt.

"You owe her that Jethro!" I yelled.

"Don't make this harder"

"You are not leaving with saying goodbye to your daughter!" I screamed, waking up Elizabetta.

"Mommy, what's going on?" she asked, groggily.

"Tell her Jethro. Tell her why her mommy is crying and screaming at her daddy" He shook his head and opened the door, leaving.

"Daddy!" she yelled, running after him. I grabbed Elizabetta and pushed her inside.

"Jethro!" I yelled, standing on the steps. He was getting in Ducky's car. "Jethro, if you leave you won't see them again! Do you want to lose another family? Another daughter!?" He slammed the door.

"You son of a bitch" I cried, sliding on the ground. Elizabetta came outside and sat next to me, hugging me.


End file.
